Without You
by sincerelyglee
Summary: Katniss wasn't the only one leaving behind her little sister...


Peace. Serenity. Freedom. The only audible sounds coming from the wildlife and the muffled water flowing miles away. The wind lets out a light gust which is just enough to pulls a few baby hairs out of my tightly pulled back braid. My eyes stay clear on the tree which stands about 40 feet in front of me. I inhale a deep breath and let it out right as the knife released from my small hand. I watch as it hurdles forward diving deep into the marked up tree. I stand tall and proud of my accomplishment when I hear the sound of clapping. My head snaps around to find a familiar face walking towards me with a smile on her face.

"Look at you" she says proudly "keep throwing like that and soon you'll be better than me." A small laugh escapes my mouth as I walk down to the tree which had several knives plunged deep into it. "That will never happen" I say firmly as I begin extracting the metal blades. Soon enough the figure comes over to assist me "why do you say that?" she asks as if the answer isn't obvious. I scoff "maybe because you're Clove Kentwell. The girl with the knives. The star thrower of district 2" I say almost mocking the accent of the capitol causing us both to laugh "there is no way I can beat that. It's hard enough being your little sister let alone being the next you." Her eyebrow raises "what do you mean by that?" I shake my head "it's nothing" the knives are now all removed from the tree and I retreat to my bad to put them away. Clove follows close behind "It's obviously nothing or else you wouldn't be thinking like this" she sits down on the tree stump about 5 feet to my left.

I go back and forth in my head deciding whether or not I wish to share the truth. "It's just" I process the words for a moment "it's just that everyone expects me to be you and I'm not. I never will be and they just don't seem to understand that." I can see the sympathetic look in her eyes, the one she only gives to me. Being careers we are taught that we have to conceal however we are feeling at any moment. We can never show our vulnerable side instead show our power and make others fear us. I shake my head in hopes to change the topic "why exactly did you come down here?" my arms fold across my chest and my neck tilts to the side. She lets out a light laugh "Well when I got home from training you weren't there to I figured that I'd find you here".

The woods were the one place that I always felt at peace in. When I needed to escape the chaos and pressure of the district, I would sneak away and throw until I was content. Clove and I found this place when we were much younger. We would always sneak out early in the morning or after dark to come play and just be kids. Since we live in district 2, we have never exactly had a real childhood. We have been trained in the academy since the age of 4 and are expected to succeed. Our parents were hard on us explaining that there was a long line of victors which proceeds us and we must live up to them. When we were in the woods, none of that existed, we were just kids being kids.

"We have to get going, reaping day is tomorrow. We're having dinner with the Hadley's" Clove rises up from her previous position on the stump. I nod in agreement and throw my bag over my shoulder. As soon as we are out of the woods the once muffled sound of the people in the district once again becomes clear. The square is filled with people buzzing about this years reaping wondering who would have the honor of representing our district. We made our way to the other side of town to the Victors Village where the Hadley family lived. We don't even bother to knock, opening the door with Clove letting out a simple "hello".

The house is filled with the aroma of various dishes simultaneously being prepared. It has become somewhat of a tradition for us to go over to the Hadley's house the night before reaping. Immediately we are created by Mrs. Hadley who wipes her hands on the front of her apron prior to embracing us each in a hug. It is only seconds later that the most familiar face of the Hadley household enters the room. "Hey baby" Cato says bending down placing a quick peck on Cloves lips earning a simple but sweet "hey" in return. He then turns to me and smiles "Saige" he engulfs me in a hug and I can't help but to smile in return. It isn't long after this brief interaction that we are told dinner is ready and we take our seats.

The night is filled with endless laughs and stories. Reminiscing on the past years games and daydreaming about what the games would be like this coming year. Before we know it, it is almost 11 o'clock and Clove and I decide it's time to head back home. Once our goodbyes and thanks were exchanged, we make our way down the few blocks reaching our house at the end. The house stands still and quiet only the most faint sound of the electricity running being heard. I make my way upstairs to the bathroom where I change out of my uniform and into a pair of pajamas. My long strawberry blonde hair falls down my back as I remove what once was a braid down my back. After I finish my routing of getting ready I retreat to my bedroom when I am stopped in the hallway.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Clove asks as she does every year on this night. I respond the typical way "no...are you?" she shakes her head. This exchange is done every year but something about this one is different. I can see it in Clove's face that she knows something is going on. Without warning she pulls me into a tight hug and my arms immediately fine their rightful place around her neck. "I love you no matter what, Saige. Always remember that". This makes me hug her tighter than before "I know, and I love you too". We stay like this only a few seconds longer before pulling away and smiling at one another. "Now go get some rest, big day tomorrow" Clove says before retreating into her own bedroom. I do as she says and shut the door behind me as I enter my room. Laying in my head the same uneasy feeling is there, something is different about this year but I can't figure out what it is. I push the thought to the side and try to fall asleep to the sound of district 2 at night.


End file.
